the_pretty_geekfandomcom-20200213-history
Kashmir Martinez
Kashmir Harmony Martinez '''is starting her first year of high school with her best friends , but she goes through some obstacles that many teenage girls go through. She is one of the main female characters in the Netflix Series ''"The Pretty Geek".' ''She used to live with her father & brother but since her dad is a FBI agent he is always traveling and working so for her freshmen year their living in Washington DC , while her and her mother are staying in Chicago. Personality Kashmir is a very chill and shy person , she can be really fun when she chooses too and is VERY smart , has always been on top of her class. She works very hard and people try to compare her to her mother because she had her had a young age , but most people are scared to confront her because of her family , since her Dad is a FBI Agent. Her style is always altering , one minute she's tomboy Kash and the next she's girly Kashmir. Kashmir is a very confident person but she never really had boyfriend and had her first kiss at 15 , she was the last one out of all of her friends to have a period. Since Kash is so nice many dudes might think that she's easy and she doesn't want to be like every other girl & sleep around , she wants to be with a guy who really cares for her and truly loves her. She loves to dance and is the leader of her & her friends dance team Power Surge. She also the only person in her family who speaks fluently in Spanish other then her grandmother. Many people don't know that she is hispanic and mixed , but she lives with her grandparents and there always speaking Spanish. But Kashmir is also White from her mother and African American from her father , so she has many sides. Family Kashmir has A LOT of family members but she only see's her mother and their parents often. She has only 1 sibling which her younger brother KC , she is very protective older sister and she hates the type of people he hangs around when he comes to town. She thinks his friends are turning him Girl Crazy and into a player & she hates it when he sees him bonding with older girls because she thinks their taking her spot, Her and her mother are very close as you can see from this season. They tell each other everything and never keep secrets from each other , they might try but they come out eventually. Her mother doesn't want them to have the same teenage life so she's a bit strict but Kashmir gets it. Her mom was going to give her the same name but just gave her half of her middle name "Harm". This girl loves her father to death , she literally tells her dad everything and he is the cool dad he doesn't really care if she has a boyfriend and since he travels a lot he can't really do nothing about it but when he see's her talking to some boy he just cuts it off. She still calls her dad ''"Daddy" even though she is 14 , but her mother gets really jealous because she calls her "Mom" but she loves that they're so close even though he's never home , he calls her every night when he finishes a case. Kash loves her maternal grandparents but they're just too formal and thinks they act like "bitter rich people in the movies who kill people". Her and her grandmother don't get along much because her mother and grandmother are always fighting and she thinks that her mother isn't strict enough and isn't a good parent. But her grandfather is more of a chill cool person. They always go to games together and he never judges her and gives her good advice. Since Kashmir is a new mother theres not many moments with her and her beautiful daughter Amourè , but she was inspired by her mother's name which is Amour so she gave her daughter the name Amourè. She seems to love her baby very much and while she was pregnant she never thought of giving her daughter up or aborting her and maybe that's why there so close. But Kashmir looks nothing like her daughter , she looks just like her father Kayden. She keeps Amourè around Kayden because she knows that he's never going to leave her and is a good father , he was there through the WHOLE pregnancy. Friends Kashmir is the loyalest friend anyone can ever ask for literally. She always supports all of her friends and never let any of them down , and she also loves really hard and once you betray her it's REALLY hard for her to trust you let alone talk to you. She keeps her friends really close and doesn't have too many , but she does know everyone in her neighborhood since she does live in a small town , when she sees someone she knows she always waves or says hi. But some people thinks that she's a mean girl just because the people she is around , most of them think that she is always partying and hanging out and thinks she's average. But when they find out she's not mean and is VERY smart and well educated they are very surprised & shocked. She never rarely bullies people or get into arguments or any fights & plus she gives great advice but she can be very ignorant at times. Season 1 PILOT Kashmir is starting her first day of high school and her mom drops her off and she meets her best friends Chaylin and Kayla. They get a weird vibe from her but they just ignore it because there teenagers and they go through certain phases. But then when they see that in every class that she's using the restroom , so they ask her what's wrong and she tells them that she had sex this summer. They're really surprised , because they thought they would be the last person to lose her virginity , but what they really want to know is to who but Kashmir won't tell him all that she says is that "he's and older guy , he goes here and has a girlfriend". So they just keep saying a whole bunch of names until Chaylin says Kayden , and her whole mood and face changes and they can't believe it because they thought that he only liked older girls or girls his own age. But then they put 2 and 2 together , since she was using the bathroom so much and had sex last summer than they knew for sure she was pregnant , they asked her did she take a pregnancy test and she did and it came out positive. They said they can take her to the clinic since Kayla has an older cousin who works there who can abort the baby but Kashmir says that's out of the question. They ask her did she tell her parents and she said "No" , that she wants to wait until she starts showing to tell them , and that she'll tell Kayden soon. So then Kashmir comes home from school and is surprised when she see's that her brother and dad are home from DC and she feels like its a perfect time to tell the whole family about the pregnancy but she is TOO scared and really knows that it'll disappoint her mother the most since she was pregnant with her at 16.